Christmas Truth
by JarodLover
Summary: Just a little holiday fun. Starting at the end of Season 3 but has nothing to do with Season 4.


Christmas Truth:

It had been a little over a year since Peter had given Neal the signal to run at what was to be his commutation hearing. Neal knew that Peter had nothing but the best intentions for the conman in mind when he silently told him to vanish. However, at this time of year, that thought brought very little comfort to him.

It was Christmas Eve and Neal dearly missed everyone he had left behind. Mozzie kept telling him that there was nothing to be gained from dwelling on the past. Neal's life was over in New York and he couldn't even set foot in the states without being arrested immediately.

He was thankful that Mozzie had his "backup plan" ready. There were times that Neal found the little guy's paranoia annoying but he was thankful beyond words that he was overlooking a beautiful tropical beach and not staring at three bare concrete walls and a fourth made of metal bars. But he still missed the excitement that living in the Big Apple brought on a daily basis. Though he would never actually admit it to Peter but right now Neal actually missed working on boring mortgage fraud cases.

Neal was deeply heartbroken his first few weeks on their island paradise after all he had sworn to his friend/partner/father figure that no matter how the commutation went he would step off the elevator and continue working with the FBI and the gang at White Collar. Even though he was facing either going back to prison or being Kramer's pet convict, Neal still felt guilty for causing so many problems for his friends.

He was sure Peter would get in serious trouble for "letting" his CI escape, probably demoted or worst fired. Then there was Elizabeth, she was the mother he wished he would've had, she was going be devastated if Peter lost his job because of him. Of course there was the truly amazing June Ellington, Neal could remember the first day he met her and how pleased she was that someone who was shopping in a thrift store appreciated the fine and very expensive suits she was donating. June was like the Fairy Godmother in his strange life, always being there when he needed help and never asking for more than to occasionally watch Bugsy. And lastly but never least was Sara Ellis, after Kate's death he never thought he would find someone to love again much less someone would love him with his past and his nack for getting into trouble. They complemented each other considering they both blurred the lines of legality to the point the lines were gone. Before Kramer came after him for the Raphael, Neal gave serious thought of proposing to her and living out the remainder of his life with the sassy insurance investigator.

Neal was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Mozzie standing right behind him. The ex-consultant jump a bit when his friend spoke to him as he came to stand next to him. "Even though I know this is a very very bad idea, I've seen how devastated you've been since we've left New York. I had hoped you would've left that world behind and tried to start anew with that very attractive bartender Mia, but I don't think that's going to happen until you take care of your past. With that said, this is a double encrypted satellite phone, with GPS block and ambient noise cancelation. The only sound that can be heard in you voice, the Suit couldn't even pick up the sound of the waves crashing if he wanted too." He explained as he held out the phone towards his friend.

Neal could feel tears of joy start to form as he accepted the phone. "Thank you, Moz! You have no idea what this means to me..." Neal started but was stopped when Mozzie placed his hand on the conman's arm.

"Think nothing of it mon freré, this is my Christmas present to you. Tell Mrs. Suit, I said hello. Goodnight, Neal." Mozzie stated with a slight bow then made his way to his part of their shared villa. Neal just nodded in response to his friend's request and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. Neal started dialing a very familiar number then took several deep breaths to calm himself before he connected the call.

With the time change Neal knew that Peter and Elizabeth would probably be just sitting down to Christmas dinner. As ex-consultant waited for his former handler to pick up an amusing thought flashed through his mind that caused him to smile. 'This is really going to shock the hell out of Peter.'

"Hello, this is Peter Burke." Neal heard after three rings. Almost too overwhelmed when he heard the older man's voice, Neal thought about hanging up then listened to the voice continue. "Hello, hello, I can hear breathing! Just so you know I'm a FBI agent and I can have this call tracked." Peter insisted. Neal took another calming breath and smiled at Peter's never ending authoritative nature.

"Merry Christmas, Peter. You know, you really should relax every so often, especially on the holidays." Neal quipped as he waited for the agent's reaction.

"NEAL! Where are you? Are you, ok? EL, IT'S NEAL!" The agent screamed. Neal listened as Peter scrambled around hunt for something, probably either a pen and paper or a recorder.

Neal chuckled slightly at Peter's antics. "Peter! Peter, calm down. You know I can't tell you where I am. And don't bother tracing this call, our mutual friend has blocked this number and location." The conman explained. He heard Peter let out a defeated sigh.

"Well if you're not calling to turn yourself in, why are you calling?" The agent asked slightly annoyed at the former CI's nerve. 'How dare Neal interrupt his Christmas!'

"Since I heard you holler for Elizabeth, I assume you're at your house, correct?" Neal asked really hoping that's the case.

"Yes, I'm home. If I'd known you'd be calling I would've stayed at the office. Why?" Peter replied slightly confused.

"Funny, Peter but I know you, remember! You were the first out of the door yesterday. Anyway back to the topic at hand. By any chance are June and or Sara there, with you?" Neal inquired hoping that he could get lucky and tell everyone at once how he felt and how sorry he was.

"As a matter of they are and everyone is just about ripping the phone out of my hand to talk to you." Peter stated as he fought against Sara's hurried grasp. 'Is that really Caffery, give me that phone I've got a bone to pick with him.' Neal heard Sara scream in the background.

"Peter, just put the phone on speaker so I can talk to everyone at once." The conman suggested, knowing how hellish Sara would fight for something she really wanted.

"Ok. Hang on a second." Peter announced. There was a small beep as the phone was transferred to speaker mode.

"Go ahead, Neal."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, everyone." Neal declared loudly hoping to lighten the tense mood he was sure was occurring at the Burke's house.

"Cut the niceties, Caffery. I was right all those years ago when I told the courts you were only out for yourself. Do you have any idea what damage you left behind?" Sara started to rant but cut herself short not wanting to say anything she might regret later.

"Neal, dear. Are you alright? I was so worried when you didn't come back after your hearing." June asked as she tried to calm Sara down before she threw something.

"Neal George Caffery, do you have any concept of what trouble you caused for Peter? He almost lost his job because of you! Kramer questioned all of us about your whereabouts after you left." Elizabeth ranted then started to cry into Peter's chest.

"Please, Elizabeth, don't cry. I'm truly sorry if I could come back and fix everything I would. But as Peter knows if I set foot in the country ever again, I will be arrested immediately and face an extremely long prison sentence. Yes, Sara. I know I'm being selfish but all my 'get out of jail free' cards are burned. I didn't mean to ruin everyone's Christmas but I wanted to let you know that I was safe and that I'm really sorry for the way things turned out." Neal insisted as he struggled to maintain control over his own emotions as he heard his "family" express themselves.

"Please let me say what I called to say and I swear none of you will ever hear from me again. This way we can all move on with our lives." The conman pleaded then waited for the shouting to continue. Neal could almost see the looks being passed between everyone.

Just as he thought the call had been disconnected he heard his ex-handler clear his throat. "Go ahead, Neal. It's Christmas after all, and this holiday is all about family wherever they maybe." Peter offered as he hugged his wife.

"Thank you, Peter. I'll make this as brief as I can. First of all to you, Peter. I know what you did at my hearing, that signal could've cost you more than you job, you could've ended up in jail for signaling me to run and if that would've happened I swear I would've come back and turned myself in to keep you safe. As I told you I've never lied to you. However you were right to suspect that I had the treasure, but I personally did not steal it. Though with my record, just knowing that all of it wasn't turned in when we arrested Keller, would've earned me a lifetime in prison or on the anklet working for Kramer in D.C. I want to thank you for everything you offered me over the years. If things had turned out differently I would've shown up for work with or without the anklet just like I told you." The conman confessed hoping to elevate some of the guilt that had been eating at him since he left New York.

Peter took a few deep calming breaths to maintain his fleeting control. "I know you would've kept your promise, Neal. I regret bringing Kramer in. I swear I didn't know he was that bias against CI's. He kept telling me that you were playing me and that everything you had done during your time with me, had just been one long con. I know that's not true. I've seen how much you've changed and how much good you've done. Please Neal, come back turn yourself in. We all love you and will help you as much as we can. I can't stand the thought of you running for the rest of your life." The agent requested as he finally let the tears he had been holding back flow.

"I can't come back, Peter. I'm sorry, I miss all of you. The best way I can explain is, you and Elizabeth are the closest thing to parents I've ever had. I love you both. Elizabeth, I'm so very sorry for all the pain I've caused you during this whole mess. I wish I could turn back time and make things different. I was looking forward to cutting into that amazing cake you had made or if worse case the rum cake. You have always been kind and understanding to me over the years. You once said in a round about way that I'm 'impulsive but I have a good heart'. I hope to one day find a better balance on that particular character flaw. By the way, Moz sends his regards."

"Oh Neal, honey. I'm sure one day you will find that balance. But Peter's right, you need to turn yourself in. You were so close to true freedom. I worry that one day you won't be able to talk yourself out of a situation. I don't want to be attending your funeral. You are the son I wish I would've had, minus the colorful past, of course." Elizabeth pleaded, hoping to convince the young conman to come home. "I don't even care if you end up in prison, we would visit you every week or everyday, if it meant you were here where you'd be safe. Come home, Neal!" She finished as she once more started to cry into Peter's chest.

"Even if I came back and I ended up in prison for the rest of my life, I'd deny your visitation. Peter knows I have that right. Elizabeth, you are too elegant and special to ever be in a place like Supermax prison even if you're just visiting. You are like a mother to me and I would never let my mother see me in that situation. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of but I've made peace with that. I couldn't stand the heartbreak that would cause everyone to be living with that guilt. This is the best possible outcome for us all." Neal replied on the verge of tears again. The conman slightly emotionally drained sat down on his beach chair and took a deep breath.

"June, are you there?" Neal asked, already knowing his 'grandmother' would always be there.

"Of course I'm still here, Neal. I'll always be here for you." June confirmed as she sat down.

"June, I know you don't like goodbyes, but this is the only way for us all to find closure. I've wanted to say this for a long long time. Thank you for taking a chance on a man you just met at a thrift store. You and I are well acquainted with games of chance but I think you waking into that store was fate. I just wish fate would've been kinder to us all. I will miss you and will always try to do something for the rest of my life to make you proud." Neal knew that his short but honest confession to June was going to cause the elder woman to cry. "Please don't cry June, I'm sorry I won't be there to help you around the house. Please scratch Bugsy behind the ears every now and again, he loves it. I'm sure one day we will meet again." The former consultant took a deep breath and stared off into the ocean slightly dreading his next conversation.

"And lastly but by no means least. Ms. Sara Ellis, I want to tell you from the bottom of my..." Neal start but was cut off by the very emotional investigator.

"Damn you, Caffery. Don't you even think about apologizing or try to tell you 'love' me. We both know how full of lies you are. If you were half the man you pretend to be then you would've stayed and faced the consequence of your actions. You returned the Raphael and we had documents stating that you were just authenticating it for Sterling Bosch. Then only thing Kramer could've arrested you for was that tram stunt. Yes Peter, told me all about it. If you really loved us as much as you claim then why would you risk your life like that? I'll tell you why, it's because the only person you care about is yourself. That's always been the case. I hope you're happy now that you've once again ruined everybody's life, not to mention our Christmas. I can't believe that I was falling for you, you son of a bitch!" Sara screamed then ran over to the couch and collapsed face first into the cushions and started to cry the cry of total heartbreak.

"Peter, please take the phone over the coffee table. I know Sara didn't mean what she was saying. She's just upset and rightly so." Neal asked then waited as he heard Peter pick up the phone and make his way over to the distraught woman.

Peter placed the phone down and whispered to Sara hoping that Neal wouldn't heard. But with Mozzie's modifications Neal could hear everything like he was in the room. "Sara, I know Neal is a pain in the ass sometimes but I also know he really loved you. Just hear him out, it is Christmas after all. Neal's taking a hell of a risk just calling. He's giving us the only thing he can and that's his love." The agent stated hoping to calm the fiery red head.

"Hurry up Neal we'd all like to get back to our Christmas dinner!" Peter exclaimed with a touch of humor in his voice to let the conman know he wasn't turkey mad at him. "Just remember I'm two and o, Sundance." He finished as he walked away to give Sara and Neal some privacy.

"We will see, Butch. You never know one day our paths may cross again. Again Merry Christmas, Peter."

"Merry Christmas, to you and Mozzie." Peter hollered back as he ushered Elizabeth and June into the kitchen.

"Alight, Caffery. We're alone and for some insane reason Peter has convinced me to hear you out. Count this as your Christmas miracle." Sara snapped as she picked up the phone and held it in her hands like it was a delicate treasure.

"You have every right to be mad at me. I wish I could be doing this in person but as you said I've already cause enough trouble. With that said, as I started to say earlier. I really did and still do love you. I was going to ask you to marry me the day of the commutation hearing no matter the outcome. I know it's not much of a comfort at this point considering the circumstances but one day that dream will come true for both of us. I swear from the bottom of my heart that I love with all of my being and one day I'm going to marry you, Repo." Neal confessed, while really considering getting on the next flight back to the states.

"I love you too, Caffery." Sara stated as she wiped away here tears. "I'm going to hold you to that promise. You know I travel a lot, so you had better be ready to make good on that offer when I catch up to you." She finished with a teary laugh.

"You know when it counts I never break a promise. With that said I must say goodbye for now my love and ask that you give the phone back to Peter. Merry Christmas, Repo." The conman requested with a heavy heart.

Neal could hear Sara's heels clatter across the floor as she joined everyone else in the kitchen. "Merry Christmas, Junior. I look forward to the shotgun wedding." She declared as she held out the phone towards Peter. "Boy Wonder, want to talk to you." She said as Peter took the phone.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me where you are? I'm sure Hughes would be willing to cut you another deal. After all it is Christmas." Peter stated as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Sorry Peter, you know I've burned all my get out of jail vouchers when I ran. Before we finally part I wanted to give you one last confession. I know I should've turned in the treasure as soon as I realized it hadn't been burned but then I would've betrayed my longest and most loyal friend. I will tell you I never asked for the treasure and I swear I will try and return what I can while keeping us all safe." Neal vowed.

"We can take care of ourselves. I hope to see you again, son. Preferably in one piece. Stay safe, Neal. Kramer isn't going to stop searching for you." The agent replied as he admired the picture of him and Neal in their tuxes, just before they conned a Detroit mobster.

"We will see each other again. You know me, Agent Burke, I always turn up when you least expect. Until that time comes, Merry Christmas and I hope you have a better New Year then the years you spent dealing with me." Neal declared, remembering that there is a statue of limitations against the crimes he's 'suspected' of committing.

"Merry Christmas to you and the little guy. Stay out of trouble." Peter stated with a chuckle.

Ten years to the day later:

Neal wasn't sure if Peter would be happy to see him or not. The years had been long for the conman. About three years after he had started his new life on a tropical island, Sara had stumbled across his hideaway.

Neal made good on his promise to marry the insurance investigator. Mozzie had several issues with her being on their island, top among the issues was the fact she knew where they were hiding and she could turn them in. After many reassurances and faking Sara's death, Mozzie declared them husband and wife.

Boy wonder and his lady Repo spent their life together in wedded bliss and welcomed several children. As they approached their eighth year together both were becoming very homesick. Neal was considering taking the risk of being arrested to just so he could return home, when his lawyer reminded him that the statue of limitation was about to run out. And as fate would have it, the limitation was going to be up a week before Christmas.

So Neal and Sara planned everything and conspired to sneak back into the states and surprise their dear friend, Agent Burke.

On Christmas Eve, Neal and his family had been in New York for about a week. Taking extra care so as not to being seen while keeping taps on everyone's movements. Neal and Sara tucked their kids in and promised them that they would be meeting their Uncle Peter and Aunt Elizabeth in the morning.

Sara lead Neal into the living room of their hotel suite and planted a passionate kiss on his lips as she purposefully fell over the arm of the couch pulling Neal with her. "So do you have everything for your grand entrance tomorrow? All routes planned out, every contingencies covered?" She asked as she planted small kisses all over the former conman's face.

"You know me, Repo. I have everything planned to perfection, even if something goes wrong I'll just improvise like always." He replied as he settled his wife on his lap and held her to his chest. "This is going to be the best Christmas in history!" Neal declared as he stood up with Sara in his arms and walked towards their bed. "So Mrs. Caffery, are you happy to be home?" He asked with his megawatt smile.

"I'm totally thrilled, Mr. Caffery. I can't wait to see Agent Burke's face." Sara replied as she pushed Neal back so they were both laying on the bed.

-The Next Morning-

"Remember kids, you need to stay quiet and listen to your mother. Just watch how you Uncle Peter reacts and if you behave I'll get you both something fun for Christmas." Neal stated as he put on his favorite fedora and picked up the large bundle of holiday flowers he had picked out for the occasion.

"You have to behave too, Neal. You've taught these two to be as mischievous as you are." Sara warned as she buttoned up the kids coats. Neal just shrugged and winked at he kids causing them to burst out laughing. Sara looked over her shoulder at him, Neal once more didn't say anything just shrugged innocently.

20 minutes later

The family was a few steps from the Burke house, when Neal knelt down in front of his kids. "Alright, kids, watch this!" The former conman announced with another wink. This act caused another burst of laughter.

Neal stood and gave his wife a peck on the cheek. "Wish me luck, here goes nothing!" He stated followed by his patent pending thousand watt smile.

"Good luck, Dear." She replied as she held their kids close to her as she guided them to the blind side of Peter's entrance.

Neal walked up to the door with the flowers strategically placed to hide his face. He rang the bell and waited for the agent to answer the door. Neal could hear a deep voice coming from within.

"I wonder, who would be delivering anything on Christmas Day. Did you order something, El?" Peter asked as he approached the door.

As the agent opened the door, Neal tried his best southern accent. "Good day, Sir. I have a special delivery here, for Special Agent Peter Burke." Neal announced making sure to keep his face hidden.

Peter took the large vase and was in the process of putting it down when about the voice sounded familiar. "You know, your voice sounds familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" The agent asked as he turned back to the delivery man.

"I would hope so, Agent Burke. You only spent ten years hunting me." Neal announced with his arms out wide.

"NEAL! Oh my God! Is that really you." Peter shouted not totally believing what he was seeing.

"Of course, it is Peter. As Mozzie would say. MERRY CHRISTMAS, Mr. Suit!" Neal declared then pulled the still stunned Peter close for a warm hug. "Now are you going to invite us in or should we make our way around back." He asked with a twinge of humor to his question. Just as he was about to shake Peter out of his haze he heard a heavenly voice approaching the door.

"Is there a problem, hon? I heard you shouting." Elizabeth asked as she came up behind her stunned speechless husband. Just as she place her hand on Peter's shoulder, Elizabeth noticed what caused her husband's condition. "OH MY GOD, Neal. Where have you been? Never mind that, just give me a hug so I know I'm not dreaming!" She exclaimed as she pushed her way in front of Peter who was just coming to senses.

Just as Neal leaned forward and hugged Elizabeth, Peter registered everything Neal had said. Still slightly confused the agent scratched his chin and looked around his doorstep area. "What did you mean by 'we', is the little guy snooping around somewhere?" He asked almost fearing the answer.

"No, he's not here. Moz decided to spend the holidays back on the island. Ok gang, come say hello to your Aunt and Uncle!" Neal replied with a tip of his fedora. "This is what I meant by 'we'. I want to introduce my family. Kids say hello to Uncle Peter and Aunty El." He stated as he watched his kids clammer up the snow covered steps. "And of course you already know my lovely wife, you remember Sara." He finished as he took her delicate hand and pulled her close.

Moments later, Elizabeth came to her senses and ushered everyone inside and got everyone seated for dinner. She even pulled out one of Neal's favorite bottles of wine, she had been saving it for a special occasion.

Just as everyone was about to dig in Neal stood and tapped the side of his glass. "I'd like to make a toast before we get started. To family and friends who have become closer than family...

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!"


End file.
